who am I?
by lady silvermoonstar
Summary: what happens when inuyasha and sesshomaru switch places? and what happens when kikyo comes to kill kagome when inuyasha isnt inuyasha? will inuyasha lose his soul or will he lose much more? who is noriko and why is kagome attacking the very people she lov


Who am I?

Chapter 1: another day, another fight

"SIT!" yelled kagome, as she stormed off into the forest. Sango followed to see if she's ok. Sango came out of the forest. Miroku comes over "where's kagome?"

"She went home"

Flashback

Inuyasha and the others were walking to a near by village to resupply. Just then the wind started picking up.

"Hey kagome how's mutt-face been taking care of you?"

"Hey koga" kagome said

"Kooga!" inuyasha said as he got up from the ground.

"What the hell do you want you mangy-wolf?"

"I came to make sure my woman was well taken care!"Koga said "after what happen the last! She nearly died because of your carelessness!"

"She ain't your woman!"

"inuyasha sit!"

"koga maybe you us for right now." Kagome said "but… I'll give you these chips ok?"

"Thanks kagome" koga said blushing "see you around ok" koga said and ran off

"Bye" kagome said waving

"You let koga get away again!"

"So what! You just wanted to pick a fight with him every time he's here!"

"So now you like that mangy-wolf?"

"Yeah you gotta problem with that?"

" WHAT? YOU LIKE THAT POOR EXCUSE OF A DEMON!"

"I WAS OBVIOUSLY LIEING YOU IDIOT!"

"WELL HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW YOU'RE THE ONE FLIRTING WITH

HIM! DON'T LIE I HEARD YOU!"

End of flashback

"INUYASHA SIT!"Yelled kagome, as she stormed off into the forest. Sango followed to make was ok. Sango came out of the forest. Miroku came over "where's kagome?"

"She went home."

"Why did she go home?" shippo asked

"She and inuyasha got in fight, proofs over there." Sango pointed to a deep hole in the earth in which inuyasha was lying in.

"That's a big hole" shippo said "she must be really mad!"

"Yes it would be wise not to bother her at the moment." Miroku said just then a red blur run pass him. "Inuyasha!"

"He's such an idiot" shippo said

Change in POV

"Just wait till I catch up with you!" inuyasha yelled "you're going to pay kagome!"

"Inuyasha you're such a jerk!" kagome yelled. She had arrived at the village and found the well. "Whatever inuyasha see if I care!" and the familiar purple light engulfed and she was home.

"I think I'll take a bath before I go to school."

"Oh hey sis!" said kagome's little brother sota as she entered the house

"Hi"

"Welcome home dear" said kagome's mom

"Hi mom"

"Oh your home kagome" said her grandpa

"Hey what's up gramps" kagome said happily "I'm going to go start a bath ok?"

"Ok dear" said mom

"Ahh this is heaven. I hope I'm not to behind in school" kagome said as she sighed

Inuyasha finally reached the village and went straight into the well. The purple light engulfed him and he was in the mini shrine (it is a mini shrine right?) he jumped up and out of the well. He ran to the house. There was kagome's mom when she hear him come in, "oh hello inuyasha"

"Where's kagome?"

"I'm sorry dear but kagome is at school, but sota will be here soon" said mom "kagome should be home in an hour ok dear?"

"Yeah thanks"

"Oh hey inuyasha!" said sota as he came in the house.

"Hi"

At kagome's school

"Hey kagome!" hojo called "I got you some cream for your snake bit"

"t-thanks hojo"kagome said

"Well see you later" hojo said and walked off.

_Aww gramps couldn't you have told that I had a cold or something! _Kagome thought

"Hey kagome" said friend #1

"Oh hey" said kagome

"You're here but I thought you got bit by a snake when you took sota to the zoo?" said friend #2

_Come on gramps a snake bit!_

"But you look fine so that's great!" said friend #3

"Yeah good thing too, hojo kept asking where you were and if you we're ok"said friend #1

"He did, really?" kagome asked surprised

"But at least he cares unlike Mr. Two-timer, right?" said friend#3

"Speaking of him, are you two still together? I mean if hojo was your boyfriend you'd get respect you know" said friend #2

BBRRRRIINNNGGG

"Oh that's the bell, better hurry and get to class or we'll get in trouble"

_Saved by the bell!_

Kagome walked so quickly to their classroom that her friends were running to catch up.

"Kagome slow down please!" her friends all at once. Kagome sat down in class, but as the teacher started to explain the lesson kagome couldn't understand anything.

_I can't believe I'm so behind! How am I going to get in to high school?_

Kagome looked over at the window.

_Omigosh! What is inuyasha doing here?_

Kagome thought. There was inuyasha sitting on a tree branch glaring at her.

_Aww man I hope he doesn't do anything stupid!_

The bell rang and kagome ran out and went to get her bike. But there she found inuyasha glaring at her once more.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here because this is where I go to school remember!"

"Well we're leaving c'mon!" inuyasha grabbed her arm and started walking

"Hey!" kagome yelled "where are you taking me?"

"Back to the well stupid!"

"Let go!" as kagome pulled her arm away.

Hojo was coming for his bike when he heard kagome's voice "let go!" he thought something might be wrong so he called "hey kagome are you ok?"

"Oh on it's hojo! Hide!"

"Way the hell would I-" but kgome pushed him to the back of the school where he couldn't be seen.

"Oh hey hojo" kagome said trying to sound calm

"Are you ok? I heard you arguing with someone" hojo said

"What? Oh that was just my brother saying that he wanted me to the ….to the…. Umm….zoo! Yeah that's it he wanted me to take him to the zoo"

"Oh ok see you tomorrow!" and hojo rode off on his bike

"Oh man that was close!"  
"Why the hell did you push me?"

"Because hojo was coming! And because you're not wearing a hat he would've freaked because of your dog ears!"

"Yeah whatever!" inuyasha said "lets go!"

"But what about my bike I have to take it home!" kagome yelled "and I have homework to do!"

"Yeah so what we've go jewels shards to find! Have you forgotten that's it's your fault the jewel shattered in the first place!"  
"Yeah I know that and if you keep saying that I won't help you anymore!"

After fighting the whole way home kagome finally said "just let me take a bath!"

"We ain't got the time!"

"It's just bath! Just one?"

"Fine but hurry up!"

"I'll take as long as I want!"

Change in POV

"Where are you inuyasha?" said a woman's voice from the darkness. She was gazing in a glass orb.

"Why must you make yourself so hard to find?" said the voice "oh well, you can't hide forever inuyasha you'll have to come out sooner or later"

Inuyasha and kagome both jumped into the well, the purple light engulf them once more and they were in the feudal era.

"Found you" said the voice "ah hahahahaha!"


End file.
